Muddying the Waters
Muddying the Waters is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-fifth case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred fifty-sixth case overall. It is the first one to take place in the Maple Heights district of Grimsborough. Plot After arriving in Maple Heights, Chief Parker said that the Mayor had assigned them there to protect the residents from dangerous aquatic creatures appearing in the district's flood waters brought about by the earthquake. Jones and the player then went to Lola Vallez's mansion garden upon receiving her report of a body there, and then collected the body of photographer Jordan Coprolite. Mid-investigation, Cathy deduced that Jordan was killed on the West Bridge. Later, Jones accidentally fell into the floodwaters after standing on an unstable plank. The team then found enough evidence to arrest restaurant chef Anuj Ghosh for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Anuj explained that he had caught Jordan putting laxatives into his tikka masala. Angry at Jordan for sabotaging his business, Anuj chased him out with a baseball bat. Upon arriving on the broken bridge, he swung his bat at his abdomen, dealing a fatal blow. Not meaning to kill Jordan, Anuj then tied him to a stone and threw him into the flood, hoping the waters would wash away his sins. Judge Powell sentenced Anuj to 8 years in prison. Post-trial, Lola informed Gloria and the player of the presence of the dangerous fish in her garden. After having a trap set up, Gloria, Martine, and the player went to the garden to retrieve a specimen. Per Martine, the fish would only bite if provoked and that they were an ancient species native to Xerda that had gotten into Maple Heights after Xerda resurfaced. Martine and the player then talked to Ray Parker regarding the discovery, who said that the Xerdans had called the fish "Demon Fish" and that they were very afraid of it. Meanwhile, Jones and the player talked to Louis Leroux regarding the satellite crash. He said that when he saw a light streaking across the sky, he rushed to its landing site to film it, but he could not see the satellite as scientists and DreamLife authorities were already closing the area off. He then directed the team to the West Bridge for audio recordings of some interviews from that night. The team found a casette tape, which (per Jasper Everett) proved that the object under the dome was not a satellite. They then talked to Grayson Rosewater, who said that he had hidden proof regarding DreamLife's activities near the bridge in exchange for better prison conditions. The team then went to the bridge and found a pile of blueprints, which (per Jasper) proved that DreamLife was hiding a meteorite in order to have exclusive access to it. After reconvening, the team resolved to continue the investigation into DreamLife in secret and to learn more about the resurfacing Xerdan fish. Summary Victim *'Jordan Coprolite' (found dead in flood water) Murder Weapon *'Baseball Bat' Killer *'Anuj Ghosh' Suspects C256P1.png|Lola Vallez C256P2.png|Anuj Ghosh C256P3.png|Aubrey Coprolite C256P4.png|Danny Gibbs C256P5.png|Nathaniel Earl Quasi-suspect(s) C256Q1.png|Louis Leroux C256Q2.png|Ray Parker C256Q3.png|Grayson Rosewater Killer's Profile *The killer knows knots. *The killer plays polo. *The killer eats cinnamon rolls. *The killer has a mosquito bite. *The killer has black hair. Crime Scenes C256CS1A.jpg|Flooded Garden C256CS1B.jpg|Statues C256CS2A.jpg|Indian Restaurant C256CS2B.jpg|Restaurant Tables C256CS3A.jpg|Broken Bridge C256CS3B.jpg|Crashed Car Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Flooded Garden. (Clues: Victim's Wallet, Glove, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Lola Vallez; Victim identified: Jordan Coprolite) *Ask Lola Vallez what happened. (Prerequisite: Flooded Garden investigated) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Loyalty Card; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Indian Restaurant) *Investigate Indian Restaurant. (Prerequisite: Loyalty Card found; Clues: Broken Frame, Faded Table Placard) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Competition Plaque; New Suspect: Anuj Ghosh) *Ask Anuj Ghosh about the victim. (Prerequisite: Competition Plaque restored) *Examine Faded Table Placard. (Result: Names; New Suspect: Aubrey Coprolite) *Inform Aubrey Coprolite of her husband's death. (Prerequisite: Names unraveled) *Examine Glove. (Result: Gray Fibers) *Analyze Gray Fibers. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays polo) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows knots) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Broken Bridge. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Rope, Flood Relief Disaster Kit Signature) *Examine Rope. (Result: Orange Powder) *Analyze Orange Powder. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats cinnamon rolls; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Statues) *Investigate Statues. (Prerequisite: Orange Powder analyzed; Clues: Pile of Debris, Locked Phone) *Examine Pile of Debris. (Result: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Lizard Woman) *Ask Lola about her lizard woman picture. (Prerequisite: Lizard Woman restored; Profile updated: Lola eats cinnamon rolls) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (12:00:00) *Ask Aubrey about her angry voicemail to the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone analyzed; New Suspect: Nathaniel Earl; Profiles updated: Aubrey knows knots, plays polo and eats cinnamon rolls, Anuj eats cinnamon rolls) *Talk to Nathaniel Earl. (Prerequisite: Aubrey interrogated; Profile updated: Nathaniel knows knots and eats cinnamon rolls) *Examine Signature. (New Suspect: Danny Gibbs) *Talk to Danny Gibbs about the murder. (Prerequisite: Danny Gibbs' Signature identified; Profile updated: Danny plays polo) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Restaurant Tables. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Victim's Bag, Magazine, Security Camera) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Drugs) *Analyze Drugs. (09:00:00) *Arrest Nathaniel Earl for drug dealing. (Prerequisite: Drugs analyzed; Profile updated: Nathaniel plays polo) *Examine Magazine. (Result: Brown Powder) *Examine Brown Powder. (Result: Construction Sand) *Ask Danny why he defaced the magazine cover. (Prerequisite: Construction Sand identified under microscope; Profile updated: Danny knows knots) *Examine Security Camera. (Result: Unlocked Security Camera) *Question Anuj about his fight with the victim. (Prerequisite: Security Camera unlocked; Profile updated: Anuj knows knots and plays polo) *Investigate Crashed Car. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Victim's Necklace, Locked Box) *Examine Victim's Necklace. (Result: Creamy Substance) *Analyze Creamy Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a mosquito bite) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Baseball Bat) *Analyze Baseball Bat. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Baseball Bat; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Demons Among Us (1/6). (No stars) Demons Among Us (1/6) *Talk to Lola about the mystery fish. (Available after unlocking Demons Among Us; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Flooded Garden. (Prerequisite: Lola interrogated; Clue: Fish Trap) *Examine Fish Trap. (Result: Strange Fish) *Analyze Strange Fish. (06:00:00) *Ask Ray Parker about the Xerdan fish. (Prerequisite: Strange Fish analyzed; Reward: Superstar Face) *Question Louis Leroux about the "satellite". (Available after unlocking Demons Among Us) *Investigate Broken Bridge. (Prerequisite: Louis interrogated; Clue: Broken Cassette Tape) *Examine Broken Cassette Tape. (Result: Interviews Tape) *Analyze Interviews Tape. (03:00:00) *Ask Grayson about what actually fell in the forest. (Prerequisite: Interviews Tape analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Crashed Car. (Prerequisite: Grayson interrogated; Clue: Locked Tube) *Examine Locked Tube. (Result: Blueprints) *Analyze Blueprints. (06:00:00) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title comes from the phrase "muddying the waters," which means to make an issue or a situation more confusing by introducing complications. *This is one of the cases where more than one suspect is arrested. *In the "Indian Restaurant" crime scene, portraits of Mahatma Gandhi and the Taj Mahal can be seen. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:Maple Heights (The Conspiracy)